The Others
by ChaoticBluix
Summary: The stories of the 73 victors that came before Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Rated T for graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Tyrant

**A/N: Hey everyone and welcome to the rewrite of ****'The Others'. I had done this before but I have decided to rewrite and take it in a different direction. This is inspired by 'The Victors Project' written by 'Oisin55'. Go and check out their stories, they are great.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Tyrant

All Tyrant could see was darkness. That's all he has been able to see for the past 24 hours. He knows where he is though. He is under the arena for the first Hunger Games. After the rebellion and the fall of District 13, President Cruixe came up with the idea of The Hunger Games; a competition where 1 male and 1 female from the ages 12 to 18 will be reaped from the 12 remaining districts. They will then be put into an arena to fight to the death until 1 remains.

That wasn't the only reason Tyrant was there. He was there because he fought the Capitol alongside the other districts. He wanted President Cruixe dead just as much as everyone else. Just 13 months ago Tyrant was on the front lines fighting alongside he father and 2 brothers. Now the Capitol will watch him fighting once more.

There was a sudden jolt in the cage Tyrant was confined too. He grasped the metal bars as he began to rise. A hatch opened above him and he had to cover his eyes for a good minute before letting them adjust. When he could see properly he took in his surroundings. He, along with 23 others, we standing in a circle around a giant golden cornucopia. In the mouth of the cornucopia were a range of weapons. Swords, maces, axes, spears and bows.

Tyrant looked around himself and took in the rest of the arena. There was grass that seemed to stretch on for a good few miles. A few rocks are dotted around the grassy plain but that's is. They seemed to be in a giant stadium with tall white walls. The stadium is topped with thousands of seats occupied by a cheering Capitol citizen. In a box above the cornucopia sat President Cruixe, his unnatural green eyes leering at the tributes.

"Welcome tributes" his voice boomed, drowning out the cheering spectators. "Welcome to the first annual Hunger Games. I would like to thank you on behalf of the Capitol and the district for your sacrifice. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour." With that said the countdown starts.

Tyrant looked to his left to see a boy a year or so younger than himself. From the jet black hair and olive skin he could tell the boy from from district 3. A quick glance to his right Tyrant spotted his district partner. He had already forgotten her name. Her dark hair is tied back and her eyes darted around the other tributes.

A gun shot suddenly rang out and most of the tributes froze. Tyrant, along with his district partner and the tributes from 7 and 9, jumped to action, the sound of the gun bringing back memories from the war. Tyrant ran from his spot as fast as he could. He was second to reach the cornucopia, the first being the boy from 7, and he went straight for the spear. With it in his grasp he launched it at the boy from 7, ending his life. Another gun shot rang out signalling the boys death, but all it done to Tyrant was make him even more eager to fight. Memories of the war flashed through his mind and he picked up a sword, cutting down anyone who came close to him.

After a good 20 minutes Tyrant finally stopped. He was bent over catching his breath. Around him lay 8 bodies, all of which he killed including his district partner. As his head hung low his face shown determination. _I am going home._

**Highlights: **After the bloodbath, dubbed so by the Capitol because of the amount of kills Tyrant had, Tyrant took a spear and a sword and hunted down the rest of the tributes. It was easy pickings because none of them had ran to get a weapon after seeing Tyrant kills all those people. The final gunshot rang out after 2 hours and 43 minutes. At the age of 18 Tyrant had become the first victor.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Feel free to leave any feeback in a review. there should be another update tomorrow.**

**Until then~**


	2. Chapter 2: Dias

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to ****'The Others'. I would first like to thank everyone who read chapter 1. I would especially like to thank 'boy45' for reviewing and pointing out that I didn't specify what district Tyrant was from. I will be sure to add that in somewhere in all future chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Dias

The night was cold in district 10. Wind whipped through the fields, blowing the grass in many directions. Dias Agora came to a slow stop on his horse, Buck. His dark eyes looked off into the distance, past the fields and into the victors village. The place he now calls home.

His hands gripped the reigns before riding off again, his thoughts drifting off to his games. Its been a month since he returned from the Capitol. A month since he emerged from the arena victorious. Of course he didn't come out unscathed. He brought back both physical and mental damage. The physical damage was easily repairable...not so much can be said for the mental. The arena had been a nightmare for him. The arena floor was plain white, as well as the walls. That soon changed as the blood began to flow.

Dias had gotten his hands on a large knife. He didn't kill in the bloodbath, he ran as soon as the blade was in his hands. It wasn't until an hour later that he ran into the boy from 12 who was the same age as him at 16. Dias thought back to the last words his mother told him, 'Do whatever it takes to come home'. So he did. He killed the boy who was just trying to survive.

Dias slowed down on Buck, his mind back to the present. He jumped off and led Buck to the stables that he had built behind his house. "See you tomorrow boy" Dias said softly and stroked Buck's nose.

He walked away and entered his house though the back. He was met by his mother was was cooking some stew and she smiled at her son. Dias went straight to his room and collapsed onto his bed, sleep drawing him back into the world of nightmares.

**Highlights: **The boy from 12 was Dias' one and only kill in the games. The boy still haunts Dias every time he closes his eyes. A few hours later the final gun shot sounded while Dias was wondering the arena. The male tribute from 4 had killed the female from 5, but he had gotten a sever knife wound and bled out.

Dias broke down and cried as he was taken from the arena. He has never cried so much in his life. He was still not sure if they were tears of joy or sadness. He returned home to a cheering district, but all he felt was numb. He hadn't returned home, not properly. Part of him was still in the arena.

* * *

**A/N: Here was have our second victor. What do you guys think? Leave your thoughts of Dias and any suggestions in a review.**


End file.
